


How Things Turn Out

by pentipus



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A smidge of pain, Bucky singing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Some sadness, Songs from the 30s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentipus/pseuds/pentipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times is tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Things Turn Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly for [Loncue](http://loncue.tumblr.com/).

After the escape from Zola's lab Bucky had been left with so many scars that Steve had to relearn how to negotiate his body. His mind. Bucky's smiles were always slower after that, shallower, not quite reaching his eyes. And when they fucked it was always hurried, as though they were rushing to get it over with before the bomb dropped.

Bucky would say how he didn't recognise Steve anymore, joking about how that little kid must still be in Brooklyn somewhere. Saying, _ain’t it funny how things turn out?_

More often than not Bucky would end up pleading with Steve, his voice in harsh rushed whispers, "Please Steve, fuck. Fuck me." Bucky would fidget under Steve, his ink blot eyes looking up at him. It was strange, that was all. Steve was happy to have Bucky in any way he could, happy just to see him alive, to hear his voice.

One night they lay together, breathing slowing in the darkness, when a sudden gust of wind shook their little tent, a metallic clank from outside making them jump. Bucky burrowed into Steve's side, smiling as Steve threw an arm over him, his skin still sticky with sweat. "Are you gonna protect me?" Bucky joked, pushing his nose against the underside of Steve's jaw. His breath was hot against Steve's neck as he quietly started to sing, " _Squeeze me dear, I don't care. Hug me just as if you were a grizzly bear_ -"

Steve snorted, tightening his grip on Bucky, "You better believe it."


End file.
